


Чему быть...

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Доктор не любит обниматься.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald





	Чему быть...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019 ♥

Доктор хмурится, глядя на Клару, которая снова и снова пристает к нему со своими объятиями. В этот раз, кажется, ему в спутницы достался самый тактильный в мире кошмар.

Не то чтобы он был категорически против, нет. Ему лишь банально страшно подпустить кого-нибудь ближе вытянутой руки _(Понд)_ , открыться, как никогда прежде _(Понд)_ , и все равно потерпеть крах, ведь слишком велик риск этого «кого-нибудь» потерять _(Понд)_. Снова. _(Некоторые имена отдают в голове колокольным набатом примерно вечность)_. Как и всегда.

Вот Доктор и ворчит, отмахивается, супит брови — благо у этой регенерации они прекрасно для этого годятся, и даже придумывает резонное объяснение, почему тактильные ощущения, как способ коммуникации, ему не подходят.

— Не люблю объятия, в них можно спрятать лицо, — невозмутимо отвечает он, чтобы через несколько секунд притянуть Клару к себе в этом самом объятии.

На Земле говорят: чему быть — того не миновать. Наверное, Доктор слишком много внимания уделяет этой планете, раз все чаще и чаще начинает мыслить человеческими категориями.

Чувствуя ладони Клары на своих лопатках, он действительно понимает, что устал терять своих спутников.

Но еще больше он устал этого бояться.


End file.
